The present invention relates to an attachment for securement to an archery bow. More particularly, the invention is directed to an improved arrow rest which supports the shaft of an arrow prior to and during its propulsion from the bow.
Many different types of arrow rest devices have been used both by target archers and by hunters. Irrespective of the particular application involved, the purpose of the rest is to promote true flight and to reduce the undesirable deflection effects caused as an arrow feathers past the bow. The prior art devices have taken various forms and have been constructed of various types of materials. Some of the structures are adapted for securement to the shelf of the bow window while others are attached to the sidewall of the window itself. Some have "adjustment" features or capabilities, while others are of a fixed physical construction. Many of the available rests are unduly complex and are difficult to mount on the bow and to use. Others have proven ineffective for their intended purpose, causing undesirable arrow deflection and impairing overall accuracy. Notwithstanding the considerable research and developmental work that has been directed to this particular feature of archery, no generally accepted or completely satisfactory rest has heretofore been produced.
It is, therefore, the aim of the present invention to provide a simple, yet highly effective arrow rest which avoids many of the above-described objectional features and disadvantages and which has widespread application both for target use and for hunting.